Forever and Always
by whitelily5445
Summary: Just a little fluff between brothers. A memory Zero has of something Ichiru asks him a lot. Yaoi. Rated T. Fluff, no lemon or slash this time xD


_" Zero, will we always be together?" the fragile voice next to me asked so suddenly. I open my eyes, surprised by the voice that cut through the silence and I turn my head. My twin, the exact replica of myself, looked back at me, eyes a slightly lighter shade than my own. I look at him for a moment, debating what I could say to him._

_" Why the sudden question brother?" I asked after a long moment, averting my eyes to his body before letting them trail back up to his face. His face was a bit re, remains of the cold he had earlier._

_" Answer the question Zero," he told me then, not wanting to wait any longer for my response. I sigh heavily and sling my arm over his waist, pulling him closer to myself. He gladly moved closed, wrapping his legs around mine._

_" Of course we will Ichiru. I've told you this many times before," I reply, clearing my throat. My brother was always such a worry rat, constantly asking me the same questions over and over again, seeing if I would ever change my answer. Which I never have. I hear him sigh looking at him just in time for him to bury his head in my chest. Moving my hand up, I gently stroke his soft hair, biting my lip slightly. Ichiru hasn't cuddled with me in a while, looking out into space more recently. We lay like that for another couple minute or so, me stroking his hair and him breathing steadily. I've almost assumed he's fallen asleep when I hear a slightly noise from him, realizing a second later that my younger twin was crying._

_" Ichiru...what's wrong?" I ask him gently, pushing him back so I can get a better look at him. Ichiru wasn't crying a lot yet, just a few straw tears at first, sniffling and trying to resist the urge to cry because he knows I hate it when he cries. My twin's eyes finally make contact with him and I can tell he wants to say something._

_" C'mon, you know you can tell me everything and anything. I've told you this time and time again as well," I gently said to him, taking my hand and wiping at his tears. Ichiru let's out a broken sob suddenly, tears spilling out his eyes once again, I try to shush him, but I've upset him now somehow and I swallow the lump in my throat._

_" Ichiru...," I whisper his name, still wiping at his tears, trying to rid of them. His body was shaking now and he tries to hid in my chest, but I won't let him. Keeping his head firmly in place, I continue to wipe his eyes, trying to get him to talk to me, anything would do._

_" Zero, you say we're always going to be together, but how can I believe that? You are an amazing vampire hunter, you have so much to look forward to. So many placed to go. But me...I can barely leave my own bed without getting some kind of sickness. How will I be able to match you? How will I be able to follow you...wherever you go? I can't do that Zero. I'm too weak," he sobs, gripping onto my nightclothes as he speaks. I've heard this all before, but it hurts more every time it's said._

_" Ichiru...You've told all this to me before and I've told you my answer before. Even if i do become an amazing vampire hnter and have the option to take on that career, I would never do it if you were unable to come with my brother," I say to him, cupping his face in my hands and force him to look up at me once again. Ichiru's eyes are red now and his face is stained with tears. I quickly wipe them away, looking at my brother lovingly._

_" B-but Zero, I don't want you to give up on everything you've worked so hard on just to spend your time with me! I'll feel guilty if you do...," he complains and I know we're about to have this argument again. The same argument we have at least twice a month. I sigh and wrap my arms around my brother's small, fragile body, wanting to end this argument as quick as I can._

_" Ichiru, if I can't be with you during my career, then I wouldn't even consider taking that particular career. It's not worth it if I can't be by your side," I reply, rubbing up and down his back. I hear him begin to cry once more and I shush him, moving him as close to my body as I can. He buries his head in my neck and I let him, feeling his tears begin to soak my skin._

_" Brother, we've plenty of time before we start really considering about the exact path we want to follow when we get older. All I really know is whatever I choose, I'm going to want to stay with you," I whisper to him softly. He sobs slightly, body shaking slightly._

_" R-really?" he asked me, voice cracking a bit. I push him back and kiss his forehead gently, hearing him whine._

_" Yes Ichiru...Really," I assure him, offering a smile that he returns after a moment. He hugs me tightly and I hug him, leaving small kisses up the side of his face. Using one hand while the other remains wrapped around his waist, I begin to wipe his tears. He lets me, looking up at me kindly. Once his face was dry, he puts his face in the crook of his neck._

_" So, we'll be together forever and ever Zero?" he asked me once more, glancing up at me. I smile down at him and nod slightly._

_" Yeah Ichiru. We'll be together...forever and always," I promise him, cupping his chin and making him look at me. Leaning down as he leans up, our lip touch momentarily and I hear him gasp slightly..._

I wake up suddenly, gasping and sitting up in my bed. I look around my room, confused for a moment, then my eyes rest on my bed. I was alone in it. I sigh, letting my head hang slightly. ' Just that dream again...,' I think, only slightly disappointed it wasn't real. I've had this dream many times before so it doesn't bother me too much anymore that he wasn't real. I stand up out of my bed and go over to my mirror to look at myself. I wipe away the sweat on my face, turning on the faucet and splashing my face with water. Grabbing the towel next to the sink, I wipe away the water before I turn around again to return to my bed. I glance down at my night table them, opening the top drawer and digging down to the bottom to pull out a picture. It was an old picture my mother had taken many years ago during the winter. Ichiru and I were standing in the snow with our matching jacket. Ichiru's arm's were wrapped around my shoulder as he laughed and I was just smiling simply.

" Forever and always huh?" I say to myself, chuckling slightly. I lay down on my bed, putting the picture to my chest and I have fallen asleep in less than a minute. I hope to fall into my dream world again, filled with happy memories of my parents. To a world where my brother and I were laughing and smiling together, not where we were glaring and putting our hands at each others throats. Though I will never admit it to anyone, especially not Ichiru, I still love him...and I will still be there for him when he needs it. ' Forever and always.'

A/N: So...I made this for a couple reasons. 1.) Vampire Knight has been stuck in my head recentaly 2.) I feel bad for not updating anything recentaly and 3.) I had an idea that I just had to do xD So, that is how this story came to be. I will try to update my work soon (more specificaly the Duke Venomania Syndrome O.o) and I hope you like the story :D


End file.
